In many situations, sheets of paper are desirably held in a given location to enhance the ability of a person to read text or view pictures contained thereon. For example, one person may revise a draft of a document by making corrections in ink on a sheet of paper on which the draft is printed. Subsequently, another person will set these changes on a computer holding that document in electronic form. It is highly desirable that the person setting the changes have the document located adjacent to the screen of the computer on which the changes are being set.
The applicant is aware of a number of devices for holding a sheet of paper that may be located adjacent to a computer or typewriter. These devices are traditionally in the form of a stand that is placed upright on a work surface such as a desk. With the rise in popularity of computers, a number of devices have become available that attach to the side of a computer monitor. Most of these devices are directly permanently attached to the housing of the computer monitor. Some of these devices use hook and pile fastener to attach an arm or the like to the monitor housing. In this case, one of the hook and pile materials is permanently attached to the housing, and the other of the hook and pile materials is attached to a structure adapted to support a sheet of paper or the like.
These prior art devices are very poorly suited to use with laptop computers. Laptop computers are usually made to fold up and fit into a carrying case for storage and transportation, and known paper support devices often interfere with the ability of the laptop computer to fold up and fit into its case. Further, even if the known devices can be made to work with a laptop computer, they are usually bulky and not made to withstand the rigors of transportation and/or repeated attachment and removal.